frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 22 - Kłótnia
Witajcie! :D Wracam do Was cała i zdrowa, uroczyście odwieszając bloga :D Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie słowa motywacji, bo dzięki nim matura stała się nieco przyjemniejsza ;) Jeśli ktoś jest ciekawy jak mi poszła, można śmiało pisać w komentarzach XD A teraz kończę już gadać. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział Wam się spodoba, choć po takiej przerwie weny musiałam szukać z mapą i kompasem ;) Rozdział 22 - Kłótnia - Kazałaś mi wytrwać. Mówiłaś, że zawsze jest nadzieja... Jego bezsilne słowa z trudem uniosły się w zatęchłej próżni, po czym roztrzaskały się o obojętne, bezduszne ściany. Wiedział, że i tak nikt mu już nie odpowie; grube wrota na zawsze zamknęły za sobą cichnący z każdym dniem głos Invierny, nie pozwalając mu wydostać się na zewnątrz. Nawet spływające po nich, pojedyncze łzy księcia Mórz nie mogły ubłagać ich zimnej stałości, nadanej przez dłoń, która przekręciła klucz w zamku. Invierna umierała, nie zdradziwszy mu niczego, co starała się uczynić, by uwolnić z łap Ignoto jego i siebie. Wiedział, że zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, lecz gdyby czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się, iż rozmawiał z siostrzenicą, wszystko mogłoby zostać zaprzepaszczone. - A tymczasem ty gaśniesz, a ja nie mogę nic zrobić, by nie skazać cię na pewną śmierć. - Zamknął oczy, opierając czoło o nieubłagane wrota. Wiedział, jak silna była najmłodsza z jego siostrzenic, miał pewność, że będzie walczyć do końca. Za wszelką cenę pragnął jednak oszczędzić jej cierpień, lecz jeden jego fałszywy krok mógł ściągnąć na nią nieodwołalny wyrok. Czuł się jak dziecko błądzące w ciemnościach - pozbawione nadziei, płaczące, nieustannie popychane przez większych i potężniejszych od siebie, a jednocześnie świadome, że nie jest w stanie same zapalić światła. - Nie udało się. Przepraszam, że nie zdołałem cię ocalić, ''sobrina. ''Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś, gdzieś w innym świecie, może mi wybaczysz... - powiedział cicho przez zaciśnięte z bólu szczęki. Nie wierzył, że będzie musiał to powiedzieć. Nie on, Zaklinacz Mórz, który bezinteresownie rzucił się na ratunek porwanej siostrzenicy. Który jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że nie był gotowy na konfrontację z człowiekiem. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że tak marna i krucha istota, która nazywała syreny potworami, będzie w stanie posunąć się do takiego okrucieństwa. Za bardzo zaufał jego sumieniu, przez co teraz on, potężny książę, był uwiązany smyczą brudnej magii, bezradny i przepełniony bólem. Jedno musiał jednak przyznać człowiekowi - był piekielnie zapobiegliwy i pomysłowy jak na przypadkowy zlepek prochu. Ostrożnie wyszedł z lochów, omijając posterunki wartowników, i znalazł się na zalanym słońcem dziedzińcu. Światło zmusiło go do zmrużenia powiek, które wycisnęły na jego policzki dwie ostatnie, bezsilne łzy. Ruszył przed siebie ku bramie, otoczony zapachem ciężkim, toksycznym i znienawidzonym - zapachem ludzi. Idąc główną ulicą widział jak śmiali się, szeptali sobie na ucho, pili, szli przed siebie, potykali się o krzywego schoda, przeklinali, płacili, bawili się, całowali się, spoglądali w niebo. Zastanawiał się, czy ten brodaty mężczyzna, który właśnie płakał ze śmiechu wraz z towarzyszami, gdy już go pożegnają, będzie mówił o nich życzliwie, czy też wygrażał im pięścią? Czy ta długowłosa kobieta, która właśnie całowała swojego ukochanego, kiedy zostanie sama, pozostanie mu wierna czy też da się bezwstydnie kokietować młodzieńcowi stojącemu po drugiej stronie, który nie spuszczał z niej oka? Dokąd pójdzie ten groźnie łypiący spode łba handlarz, gdy już skończy pracę? Czy w zaciszu domu będzie zwyczajnie przeliczał pieniądze czy też pójdzie do karczmy i po powrocie bezlitośnie uderzy żonę? Do czego każde z nich potrafiłoby się posunąć, by osiągnąć swój cel? Fałsz, dwulicowość i nieszczerość poruszały się na dwóch nogach. Nogach, które musiał z nimi dzielić. Brzydził go ten świat, w którym jego samotność i bezradność odbijały się w przelotnych spojrzeniach ludzi, niczym w bezdusznych zwierciadłach. Ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, obojętny na wszystko, wiele razy potrącany, dotarł do portu, w którym pomimo upału, panował nieznośny gwar. Do portu przybiła właśnie flota statków handlowych, które niemalże zasłaniały widok na morze. Szum fal został zagłuszony przez wielojęzyczne okrzyki marynarzy oraz nawoływania handlarzy, którzy rozładowywali swoje towary. Wśród nich można było znaleźć niemal wszystko: przyprawy, perfumy, słodycze, biżuterię, drogie materiały i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy, potrzebnych ludziom w codziennym umieraniu. Nikt spośród obecnych tutaj nie zwracał uwagi na domenę Zaklinacza Mórz, której delikatna, prześliczna, lśniąca powierzchnia przybierała hojny blask słońca w skrzący turkus, lazur, błękit i dostojny granat. - Z drogi, książątko! Nim zdołał się odwrócić w stronę, z której dobiegł go ten chrapliwy, agresywny głos, poczuł silne uderzenie w ramię, które niemal go przewróciło. - Uważaj jak łazisz! Gdy się wyprostował, ujrzał przed sobą pobrużdżoną, ogorzałą i zarośniętą twarz jakiegoś marynarza, którego strój i zapach mogły świadczyć, że miał za sobą bardzo długą podróż. Za jego plecami stało dwóch chłopców, bliźniaków, o spojrzeniach nieskalanych głębszą myślą, którzy uśmiechali się do księcia w identyczny, pogardliwy sposób. - Zagradzasz mi przejście. Poczuł, jak jego dłonie samoczynnie zwijają się w pięści, a syrena wytatuowana na nadgarstku zaczyna się poruszać, powodując pierwsze ukłucie bólu. Nie uderzył jednak, gdyż marynarz odsunął się od niego, a przez jego spojrzenie na moment przebiegł cień obawy, który jednak ten natychmiast ukrył. - Idziemy - prychnął pogardliwie, po czym skinął na chłopców, którzy bez słowa podążyli za nim, omijając Zaklinacza Mórz z dwóch stron. Książę rozluźnił pięści i udał się wzdłuż kei, w nieco spokojniejsze miejsce, pragnąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od tych szkodników. Wiedział, co tak odstraszyło mężczyznę; ze złości zaczął zmieniać swoją postać, co zawsze objawiało się zmianą barwy oczu na zupełnie czarne. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby spróbował dalszej przemiany, zaklęcie zawarte w tatuażu natychmiast by temu zapobiegło, paraliżując go piekielnym bólem. Gdy już zostawił w tyle hałaśliwy tłum, znalazł się w miejscu, w którym cumował "Vannmannen" oraz kilka innych, równie pokaźnych i pięknych statków. Ukucnął, nachylając się nad powierzchnią, lecz nie dostrzegł swojego odbicia. "I na cóż by ci była ta przemiana? Stałbyś się wtedy tylko sporą, cierpiącą rybą.", pomyślał, uśmiechając się gorzko. Dla morza przestał istnieć, odkąd Ignoto zamknął jego moc w tej przeklętej gitarze. Wyciągnął dłoń nad wodę, wspominając jak dawniej fale garnęły się do niej niczym łby wiernych psów do ręki kochającego pana. Teraz jednak morze nie dostrzegało swojego księcia, a obojętność tej jedynej potęgi jaką dysponował, dodatkowo rozdzierała jego krwawiącą duszę. Gdy zamknął oczy i spojrzał wewnątrz siebie w poszukiwaniu choćby okruchów Zaklinacza Mórz, zobaczył tylko puste, ciemne korytarze. Dyskretna łza i kolejne ukłucie bólu w nadgarstku przypieczętowały jego upadek. Wtem zauważył, że zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, bokiem do niego stoi jakiś wysoki mężczyzna, który co chwila wyciągał z kieszeni rozpiętego, pomiętego munduru okrągłe kamyki i mechanicznymi ruchami rzucał je przed siebie tak, by kilka razy odbiły się od powierzchni wody. Po chwili spostrzegł, że rozpoznaje ten mundur i tę twarz. Był to admirał Fredriksen, mężczyzna, którego jego siostra obdarzyła pocałunkiem, a zatem jedyny człowiek, który w tej chwili powinien być warty jego szacunku, lecz i dla niego nie miał go wystarczająco. Już miał odejść, lecz admirał jakby wyczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda, bo ocknął się ze swojego tajemniczego transu i odwrócił się. - Rafael? Już niemal zapomniał. Rafael. Jakże ludzkie imię mu nadano; krótkie, niemelodyjne, nie nadające się do śpiewu. Rafael był już tak blisko człowieka. Rafael, "Bóg uleczy". Och, czyżby? - Admirale - przywitał się, zmuszając się do uprzejmości. - Co pan tu robi? Nie żeby coś go to obchodziło. Na pokładzie statku, w ciągu całej podróży, zamienili zaledwie kilka kurtuazyjnych zdań. Zaklinacz Mórz chciał jedynie odwrócić uwagę od siebie. - Rozmyślam, morze mnie uspokaja. - Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem admirał, choć jego spojrzenie wciąż pozostawało lekko nieobecne. Rafael zauważył, że Fredriksen bardzo się zmienił, odkąd widział go ostatni raz. Zeszczuplał, przez co jego bardzo wysoki wzrost nadawał teraz jego zgarbionej sylwetce wygląd zmęczonego, usychającego drzewa. Stal jego oczu rozmyła się nieco, zwykle równo uczesane włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a i tak już ostre rysy twarzy zostały naszpikowane kłującymi włoskami samowolnego, siwego zarostu. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem jak wyglądam. Esmeralda obudziła dawno pogrzebane wspomnienia. - Coś się stało? - spytał sztywno Rafael, słysząc ludzkie imię swojej siostry. Wiedział, że skoro zdecydowała się ona na tak wyjątkowy gest wobec tego mężczyzny, to znaczyło, że miała ku temu jakiś powód. Admirał zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie odwracając się nawet aby sprawdzić, czy ktoś go słucha. - Naprawdę nie wiem czy był to dar, czy raczej przekleństwo. - Jej pocałunek? Admirał westchnął ciężko, jakby jego dusza ważyła więcej niż wszystkie kamienie jakie zdążył wrzucić do wody. - Dwadzieścia lat temu, jeszcze jako kapitan, wypłynąłem wraz z ówczesnym królem Arendelle, Agdarem, na ślub najstarszej córki króla Sverigii. Było wczesne lato i trwał wtedy sezon burz. Moja żona została sama wraz z trzema małymi córeczkami. Sztormy oszczędziły nasz statek, lecz po powrocie, zamiast domu, ujrzałem jedynie zgliszcza. Okazało się, że podczas jednej z nocnych nawałnic piorun uderzył w dach, wzniecając pożar... - Zawiesił głos, zupełnie jakby obraz płonącego domu nagle stanął mu przed oczami. Gdy ponownie zaczął mówić, jego głos stał się cichy i urywany, zupełnie jakby nie chciał obudzić bólu drzemiącego we wspomnieniach. - Z relacji świadków wiem, że moje córki ocalały tylko dlatego, że żona obudziła je czym prędzej i kazała im uciekać. Wszystko może skończyłoby się dobrze, gdyby najmłodsza z dziewczynek, Sofia, nie zapomniała zabrać ze sobą swojej ukochanej lalki. Jak to dziecko, nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy z zagrożenia wbiegła z powrotem do środka. Moja żona pobiegła za nią i w tym momencie zawaliła się część stropu. Widząc, że zaraz przygniecie on Sofię, odepchnęła ją, zajmując jej miejsce… Kamyk bezładnie potoczył się po kei, zatrzymując się dopiero na bucie Rafaela. Syren nie zwrócił jednak na niego uwagi, skupiony na słowach admirała. W całej swej złości i pogardzie, poczuł lekkie współczucie wobec jego straty. Może dlatego, że sam był teraz bardzo blisko utraty bliskiej osoby. - Gdy wróciłem z rejsu, myślałem, że znalazłem się w koszmarze, z którego ktoś w końcu mnie obudzi. Tak się jednak nie stało. Przez dwa bite miesiące wyrzucałem sobie, że zgodziłem się popłynąć z królem, choć przecież nie mogłem wiedzieć, co się stanie. Trwałbym w żalu pewnie i do dzisiaj, gdyby nie moje córki. Musiałem przełknąć dumę oraz żal do Sofii, i pogodzić się z losem. Walczyć o nowe. I udało mi się. Kiedy jednak stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Królową Syren i ujrzałem w niej moją ukochaną… Wszystkie zasklepione rany zapiekły na nowo. Esmeralda musiała to dostrzec, bo powiedziała, że wie, iż jej widok sprawił mi ogromny ból. To dlatego ofiarowała mi swój pocałunek. Myślałem, że ten dar miał pomóc mi zapomnieć, lecz okazał się przekleństwem. Moja ukochana żona cudownie śpiewała, wszyscy w Arendelle uważali, że miała głos niemal jak syrena. Przez ostatnie kilka nocy słyszałem głos niezwykle podobny, który prowadził mnie, dokąd tylko chciał... Rafael niemal się roześmiał, słysząc to porównanie, lecz gdy dotarł doń sens ostatniego zdania, zamarł. - Co to był za głos? - spytał szybko, starając się opanować drżenie. - Magiczny. Nie umiem go inaczej opisać. Zawsze odzywał się nocą i kazał mi za sobą podążać. Hipnotyzował mnie, lecz nie przejmował zupełnej kontroli. Zdawał się być przepełniony bólem i jakąś niemą, błagalną prośbą. Nie mogłem mu odmówić, choć nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Rafael dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wpatruje się w admirała, jakby chciał wydrzeć z niego wszelkie myśli, i wstrzymuje oddech w napięciu. Spojrzał nerwowo w stronę pałacowych wież, które były widoczne niemal z każdego miejsca w Valencii. - Dokąd cię zaprowadził? Admirał odwrócił się w kierunku Zaklinacza Mórz, a na jego ustach zagościł smutny uśmiech. - Wierzysz mi? Dla wielu moich gwardzistów stałem się staruszkiem z urojeniami... - Dlaczego miałbym nie wierzyć? Magia pocałunku syreny jest ponoć niezgłębiona - odpowiedział, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał naturalnie. - Za pierwszym razem zaprowadził mnie do pałacowej biblioteki. Wczorajszej nocy stawał się jednak coraz słabszy, czasem urywał się w połowie drogi, zostawiając mnie zdezorientowanego na środku korytarza. W końcu nim nastał świt, zamilknął na dobre. - Cóż, może po prostu były to tylko wybryki magii - zasugerował Rafael, uśmiechając się nerwowo. - Możliwe… - Admirał znów odwrócił wyblakłe spojrzenie ku morzu. Rafael uznał to za koniec rozmowy. Skinął głową w szybkim, bezładnym pożegnaniu i, prawie biegnąc, udał się w drogę powrotną do pałacu. Był pewny, że głos, który Fredriksen słyszał w swoich snach był głosem Invierny. Teraz wreszcie zrozumiał, na czym polegał jej, niemalże pozbawiony szans powodzenia, plan. Musiała wyczuć, że w pałacu znajduje się ktoś, kto został obdarzony pocałunkiem syreny i z którym będzie mogła nawiązać połączenie myśli. Nie mogąc nijak uwolnić się z celi, posłużyła się admirałem, licząc, że w jakiś sposób zniweczy on plany Ignoto. Włożyła całe swoje nadwątlone siły w tę płonną nadzieję. Gdy uświadomił sobie jak wiele zaryzykowała, niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie. Poświęciła własne życie, by ocalić jego oraz ludzi, których nigdy nie widziała na oczy. Nie sądził, by sam odważyłby się na tak desperacki krok i ta myśl sprawiła, że nagle zapałał niesamowitą, nieznaną sobie wcześniej, złością. Do tej pory jedynie uciekał i użalał się nad swoją utraconą dumą Księcia Mórz. Teraz postanowił odrzucić strach i walczyć, by poświęcenie Invierny nie poszło na marne. Może jeszcze nic nie było stracone. * W pałacu panował wygrzewający się w słońcu spokój, a cisza drzemała gdzieś pod dachem, oplatając swoimi sennymi ramionami wszystkie komnaty. Rafael zmącił ją nietaktownie, wbiegając po schodach na piętro, z ognikami w oczach. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed zgoła niczym nie wyróżniającymi się drzwiami, zza których nie dochodził żaden dźwięk. Wiedział jednak, że to tutaj, gdyż czuł po drugiej stronie niezwykle odrażającą obecność. Nim zapukał, rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. Poza nim nikogo nie było na korytarzu. Ta wizyta była bardzo ryzykowna, gdyż Ignoto z pewnością wyczuł strzępy magii, jakie Rafael zdołał wykrzesać z siebie w porcie, i jeśli wciąż go obserwował, to z pewnością spotkanie z księciem Rubénem nie ujdzie jego uwadze. Musiał jednak z nim porozmawiać. Uniósł dłoń by zapukać, lecz rozmyślił się i wszedł bez zapowiedzi. On i tak zapewne już wiedział, że tu jest. W komnacie było ciemno i duszno, a gdyby nie mnóstwo opatrunków, leżących na stoliku obok łóżka, mogłaby się wydawać niezamieszkana. Zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do księcia, który zdawał się drzemać, i dostrzegł, że od pasa w górę niemal cały jest obowiązany bandażami. - Nie powinnaś tu być, morska kreaturo. Czego chcesz? - zapytał książę, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Rafaelowi wydawało się przez chwilę, że usłyszał w jego głosie nutę bólu, lecz natychmiast odsunął od siebie to przypuszczenie. Ta abominacja nie byłaby zdolna do wyrzutów sumienia. - Nie martw się, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty przebywać tu dłużej, niż to potrzebne. Chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się, dlaczego zdradziłeś mi, gdzie jest zamknięta moja siostrzenica. Rubén odetchnął ciężko, a przez jego, kojarzącą się Rafaelowi jedynie ze śmiertelną powagą i wyrachowaniem twarz, przemknął dziwny cień. - Sądzisz, że naprawdę jestem aż tak okrutny? - Sądzę, że zwyczajnie nie robiło ci to różnicy. - To prawda, więc gdybym naprawdę nie miał serca, nie powiedziałbym ci. - Rubén wreszcie skierował na niego swoje, o dziwo pozbawione nienawiści, spojrzenie. - Domyślam się też, że twoja siostrzenica nie jest jedynym powodem twojej wizyty, bo inaczej spytałbyś o nią już dawno. - Ona umiera, przez ciebie i przez Ignoto, a ja nie mogę jej pomóc. Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego nie szukasz innej ścieżki? Dlaczego zgadzasz się na cierpienie niewinnych? - spytał, a każde jego słowo przepełnione było cierpieniem. Rubén wbił wzrok w baldachim i tym razem Rafael miał pewność, że w twarzy księcia odbija się bolesny żal. Nie czuł jednak współczucia. Cokolwiek przeżywał następca tronu mogło być jedynie sprytną grą, lub też wybrykiem jego podwójnej natury. - Nie ma innej drogi. Głos Rubéna mimo wszystko pozostał twardy, poważny i nieustępliwy, odbierając Zaklinaczowi Mórz wszelkie, już z początku wątłe, nadzieje. - Wiem, że próbujesz ocalić własne życie. Pytanie tylko, po co? - zapytał gniewnie, lecz nie czekał odpowiedzi. Wyszedł z komnaty i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Na co liczył? Na kolejny akt obojętnej łaski, jakim było zdradzenie miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się cela Invierny? Na to, że naprawdę dowie się czegokolwiek od tego potwora? Że ta abominacja, jak zwykł go nazywać, nagle się nawróci i mu pomoże? Stracił tylko czas. Wiedział, co się z nim działo, jak wielkie przekleństwo spadło na Rubéna w dzień narodzin - wyraźnie wyczuwał je, gdyż sam władał magią. Rozumiał jego pragnienie ocalenia życia, lecz zdążył się już nauczyć, że istnienie dla samego istnienia, zwłaszcza tak krótkie, prowadziło do jeszcze większego cierpienia. Naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć ludzi. Wiedział już jednak, które z tych dziwnych stworzeń mogłoby uwierzyć jego ostrzeżeniom. * Przedstawienie opowiadające o zabawnych perypetiach księcia zaklętego w konia, które okazało się być teatrzykiem marionetkowym, właśnie się zakończyło i na placu przed katedrą rozpętała się burza oklasków. - Jak ci się podobało? - zapytał z uśmiechem Alexander, gdy Anna po dwóch minutach skończyła bić brawa. - Było cudowne! - przyznała, z wypiekami na twarzy. Księżniczka, znów wbrew wszelkim zasadom etykiety, oczywiście śmiała się najgłośniej ze wszystkich, niemal ogłuszając Alexandra, który starał się jej jak najdokładniej tłumaczyć kwestie postaci. Nie zauważała też ciężkich spojrzeń posyłanych ukradkiem w jej kierunku z dalszych rzędów, czym jednocześnie rozbawiała i kłopotała młodszego z synów Mercedes. Czuła się po prostu cudownie, mogąc oderwać się od rzeczywistości choć na chwilę, i nie była ani trochę skrępowana tak głośnym wyrażaniem emocji, które kwitły w niej niczym piękne kwiaty i natychmiast więdły, gdy musiały być tłumione. Wtedy z dużego, zamkniętego wozu, którego szerokie okno służyło za scenę, wychynął niski, stary człowiek, trzymający w rękach zwisające na sznurkach marionetki. Gdy publiczność ponownie zaczęła klaskać, wyraźnie się zmieszał, lecz w jego oczach zabłysnęły radosne iskierki, z których zdawał się czerpać energię do życia. Natychmiast otoczyła go gromadka dzieci, które przekrzykiwały się nawzajem, najwyraźniej prosząc, by zagrał dla nich jeszcze jedną scenę. Staruszek nie dał się długo prosić i chwilę później cały plac rozbrzmiał arią dźwięcznego, głośnego śmiechu. Anna na początku nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś w takim wieku wymyśla przedstawienia dla dzieci, lecz przyglądając się mężczyźnie dłużej, zrozumiała, że pierwsze wrażenie było w tym przypadku niezwykle mylące. Z oczu staruszka wyglądała bowiem uśmiechnięta, prawdziwie dziecięca dusza. Kiedy rodzice już zdołali opanować swoje pociechy i tłum nieco się przerzedził, Anna natychmiast podeszła do mężczyzny, który już miał udać się do swojego niewielkiego wozu, zaprzężonego w znudzonego wszystkimi i wszystkim, osiołka. Mężczyzna rozpoznał w niej księżniczkę, gdyż ukłonił się nisko, choć nieco nieudolnie. - ''Hola, Princesa de la Risa ''- przywitał ją, uśmiechając się szeroko. Anna nic nie zrozumiała, co nieco zbiło ją z tropu, lecz natychmiast na ratunek przyszedł książę Alexander. - Saúl wita cię, nazywając Księżniczką Śmiechu. Staruszek, słysząc swoje imię, uśmiechnął się radośnie do Anny. Choć był naprawdę mikrego wzrostu, sięgał bowiem księżniczce zaledwie do ramienia, to roztaczał wokół siebie jakąś tajemniczą aurę. Jego, już nieco wyblakłe, lecz wciąż płonące młodzieńczym duchem, jasnobrązowe oczy wpatrywały się w księżniczkę uważnie. - To było naprawdę piękne przedstawienie - przyznała, uśmiechając się wdzięcznie do mężczyzny. Książę z chęcią przetłumaczył poprzednie słowa Anny, na co Saúl rozpromienił się od ucha do ucha i serdecznie podziękował. Tak bardzo zaintrygował jednak księżniczkę swoją niezwykłą osobą, że ta zapragnęła go głębiej poznać. Gdy Alexander mu to oznajmił, niemal nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, jakby otrzymał właśnie coś niezwykle cennego. Okazało się, że Saúl jest samotnym wędrowcem, który zarabia na życie jeżdżąc po całej Iberii swoim wozem i grając przedstawienia z udziałem marionetek. Kiedy pokazał je wszystkie księżniczce, zaniemówiła z wrażenia, niemal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że każda z nich była dziełem jego dłoni. Staruszek miał z kolei bardzo wiele pytań na temat krajów północy, gdyż Alexander potwierdził, że Anna jest tą księżniczką, która przybyła ze swoją siostrą, królową Arendelle. Na niezwykle przyjemnej rozmowie upłynęła im ponad godzina, lecz gdyby nie Alexander, trwałaby ona pewnie do wieczora. - Naprawdę musimy już iść? - spytała Anna, widząc, jak wstaje z kulawego stołka, który zaoferował mu Saúl. - Chciałbym ci jeszcze coś pokazać. - Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, którą ujęła z ociąganiem. Pożegnała się serdecznie z Saúlem, który, gdy już uwolnił się z jej uścisku, powiedział coś bardzo szybko i zniknął w głębi wozu. - O co chodzi? - spytała Anna. - Mówi, że ofiarowałaś mu coś cenniejszego od pieniędzy - swój czas. W zamian to on chciałby tobie coś podarować - wyjaśnił Alexander, równie zaciekawiony. Po chwili Saúl wrócił, trzymając w ręku jedną z marionetek, która brała udział w dzisiejszym przedstawieniu, i wręczył ją księżniczce z niezgrabnym ukłonem. Anna przyjęła dar z wdzięcznością i już wraz z Alexandrem miała opuścić wóz, gdy staruszek powiedział coś do księcia z szerokim uśmiechem. Alexander zatrzymał się gwałtownie na te słowa, lecz nie odpowiedział od razu, wyraźnie zmieszany. - Co ci powiedział? - spytała natychmiast Anna, gdy już zagłębili się w odchodzącą od placu ulicę. - Nic takiego, starzy ludzie mają często wybujałą wyobraźnię - odparł z nieodłącznym uśmiechem Alexander, lecz księżniczka dostrzegła w jego oczach gonitwę myśli, które na szybko i bardzo grubymi nićmi szyły to wyjaśnienie. - Przemiły człowiek - zmieniła temat, nie chcąc naciskać na księcia pomimo wrodzonej ciekawości. - Słucham? Ach, tak, to prawda - przyznał niemrawo Alexander, jakby głos Anny przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. - Często tu bywa, a ludzie uwielbiają go za jego talent i dobre serce, choć nikt tak do końca nie wie, skąd się wziął. Teraz jednak chcę ci coś pokazać - dodał, skręcając ku głównej ulicy i przepuszczając księżniczkę przodem. Annie niemal zakręciło się w głowie. Nie miała pojęcia, że od rana w Valencii trwa dzień targowy, bo Alexander specjalnie zaprowadził ją na przedstawienie bocznymi uliczkami, a teraz uśmiechał się szeroko, widząc, że niespodzianka się udała. Popołudniowe słońce przepędziło kobierce drobnych obłoczków i świeciło z pełną mocą, śmiejąc się do mieszkańców i zaglądając ciekawsko pomiędzy stragany, które ich właściciele za wszelką cenę starali się osłonić. Nie wiedziała na czym skupić wzrok, gdyż absolutnie wszystko wydawało się warte choćby sekundy uwagi. Szerokie kramy rozstawione wzdłuż drogi zdawały się tworzyć własne, malutkie miasteczka, gdzie królami byli handlarze, za poddanych mający przyprawy, drogie olejki, bele najdelikatniejszych materiałów, drogie kamienie, egzotyczne owoce, słodko ćwierkające ptaszki w klatkach i śmiercionośną broń. Anna wzięła Alexandra za rękę, i zanim ten zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowo, wciągnęła go w ten barwny chaos. Wartownicy próbowali nadążyć za nimi, co w tym tłumie wymagało nie lada zwinności, zwłaszcza że księżniczka ani na chwilę nie zatrzymywała się w jednym miejscu dłużej niż dziesięć sekund. Wszystko dookoła było nowe i dzięki temu od razu w oczach Anny zyskiwało miano cudownego. - Popatrz! - zakrzyknęła, dostrzegając stragan, na którym leżało tak wiele złotej i srebrnej biżuterii, że zdawał się błyszczeć niczym drugie słońce. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami oglądała misternie grawerowane, ciężkie bransolety, wisiorki o oczkach tak drobnych, że zdawały się być niestworzone ludzką ręką, pierścienie i sygnety, których kamienie mogły swą urodą wręcz więzić spojrzenia. Alexander nie wyrywał Anny z zachwytu, cały czas trzymając jej drobną dłoń, lecz zamiast podziwiać bransolety i naszyjniki, sycił wzrok blaskiem jej oczu, który lśnił bardziej, niż cała ta biżuteria razem wzięta. - Spójrz na to! - Anna złapała jeden ze srebrnych naszyjników, na którym wisiał okrągły szmaragd, opleciony misterną, srebrną plątaniną, na kształt winorośli, i pokazała go księciu. Spostrzegła jednak, że Alexander cały czas wpatruje się tylko w jej oczy. Nie było to jednak zwykłe, roześmiane spojrzenie, do jakiego się przyzwyczaiła. Pierwszy raz poczuła jak to jest, kiedy ktoś próbuje roztopić jej duszę szybciej niż ogień pali taflę lodu. Zaskoczenie rozkwitło na jej twarzy, gdyż nigdy nie spodziewała się dostrzec czegoś tak jednoznacznie pachnącego miłością w oczach Alexandra. Po chwili zorientowała się, że jego dłoń cały czas ściska jej palce i odruchowo spojrzała na ten pełen kontrastu uścisk, zastanawiając się, co też on znaczy dla księcia. Kiedy jednak znów zwróciła oczy ku jego twarzy, jej wyraz znów stał się taki jak wcześniej, jakby pociągające za sznurki serce zostało gwałtownie odepchnięte przez rozum. - Jest piękny. Pasuje do ciebie - przyznał z uśmiechem, który swą urodą potrafił odwrócić uwagę od absolutnie wszystkiego. Anna nie dała mu się do końca zwieść, choć zaczęła się zastanawiać czy być może nie zinterpretowała jego intencji zbyt pochopnie, gdy w końcu puścił jej dłoń i wziął od niej wisiorek, jakby nic się nie stało. Nim zdążyła zaoponować, zwyczajnie go kupił. - Przyjmij go jako prezent ode mnie - poprosił, rozpinając zapięcie wisiorka. Księżniczka wahała się tylko przez chwilę, lecz w końcu osądziła, że musiała się pomylić. Odwróciła się plecami do księcia, zbierając warkocze w dłoń. Alexander delikatnie zapiął wisiorek na jej szyi, niemal natychmiast uciekając z dłońmi. Chłód kamienia kontrastował jednak z dziwnym ogniem w miejscach, gdzie jego palce dotknęły jej skóry. Szybko ponownie stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz, lecz on patrzył już w kierunku kolejnych kramów. Anna ponownie zagłębiła się w ich skarby, zapominając zupełnie o tym dziwnym incydencie. Spróbowała wielu owoców, których nazw nie potrafiła nawet wymówić, wsłuchała się dogłębnie w ćwierkanie kanarków, a od ogromu cudownych zapachów perfum do teraz kręciło jej się w głowie. - Widziałeś tego handlarza, któremu uciekła papuga? Mało brakowało, a sam uniósłby się powietrze, by ją złapać! A pamiętasz Helleńczyka sprzedającego broń? Te miecze były pewnie większe od niego! Gdy już wracali, Anna nie przestawała komentować zabawnych zdarzeń dzisiejszego dnia, zupełnie jakby Alexander był kronikarzem, który miał za zadanie to wszystko spisać. Książę był jednak pogrążony głęboko we własnych myślach, co Anna zauważyła dopiero gdy nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie. - Co się dzieje? - spytała, nieco zaskoczona, że jej nie słuchał, bo zwykle nie ustępował jej w ilości wypowiadanych słów. Książę nie odpowiedział od razu, lecz objął wzrokiem płaskie dachy pobliskich wysokich, bielonych wapnem budynków i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony, ale mam jeszcze jeden pomysł - zaproponował, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Anny. Jak można było nie zaufać temu szerokiemu uśmiechowi? Księżniczka już w zasadzie nie pamiętała o tym niesamowicie intensywnym spojrzeniu spod straganu z biżuterią i nie wahając się, ujęła jego dłoń. - Chodź za mną - polecił, po czym nagle skręcił w boczną uliczkę. Przez chwilę pewnie kluczył w ich labiryncie, nim przekroczył próg jednego, jak się okazało pustego, domu. Anna obejrzała się za siebie, lecz nie dostrzegła wartowników, którzy zapewne po raz kolejny ich zgubili, choć obaj byli Iberyjczykami, znającymi te ścieżki od dziecka. Księżniczka zachodziła w głowę na jaki szalony pomysł wpadł tym razem Alexander, lecz gdy po pokonaniu schodów znaleźli się na pustym dachu, po raz kolejny tego dnia zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Przed nią rozpościerał się widok na cały port i wschodnią część miasta, które w blasku słońca, przybierającego już chmury w królewską czerwień, wyglądało naprawdę porywająco. Uliczki wypełnione ludźmi przywodziły na myśl arterie, a pałac, bijące zdrowo serce. Porównując ten widok do panoramy Arendelle, stwierdziła, że naprawdę znajduje się w innym, choć równie pięknym świecie. Wtedy zorientowała się, że Alexander znów nie puścił jej dłoni. Spojrzała na niego, by posłać mu wdzięczny uśmiech w podzięce za to, że ją tu zaprowadził, lecz ponownie dostrzegła w jego oczach coś, czego zobaczyć nie chciała. Tym razem chciał to ukryć pod warstwą przyjacielskiego spojrzenia, lecz to przebranie jedynie straciło całą swoją poprzednią wiarygodność, nie zdoławszy ani trochę skryć rozrastającego się płomienia. - Alexander? - spytała, nagle czując się nieswojo w jego towarzystwie. - Pamiętasz, kiedy spytałaś mnie, co powiedział do mnie Saúl, gdy już odchodziliśmy? Anna nie odpowiedziała. Była zbyt zmęczona i zdezorientowana, by tak szybko łączyć śliskie elementy tej pokręconej układanki. - Powiedział, że byłabyś idealną księżniczką Iberii u mojego boku. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że przecież wiedziałem to od dawna - wyznał, nie starając się już powstrzymać dwóch błękitnych płomieni swoich oczu. - Słucham?! - wykrzyknęła Anna, cofając się o krok. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że od początku... Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Za późno przekonała się, że gdy była mowa o uczuciach, Iberyjczycy woleli szybko przechodzić od słów do czynów. Nim zdołała zareagować, rozpalona pieczęć ust księcia wpiła się w jej rozchylone ze zdziwienia wargi, kłując nieprzyjemnie kasztanowym zarostem podbródek i policzki. Gwałtownie go odepchnęła, jednocześnie cofając się poza zasięg jego rąk. Złość i poczucie swego rodzaju zdrady tak w niej buzowały, że nie potrafiła znaleźć słów, jakimi w tej chwili chciałaby obrzucić księcia, którego uważała za swoją bratnią duszę. Nie czekając, aż otrząśnie się z zaskoczenia, zwyczajnie odwróciła się i zbiegła po schodach na ulicę, nie zwracając uwagi na wołające za nią przeprosiny księcia. Zupełnie nie przejmując się czy wartownicy w końcu ją znajdą, szybkim krokiem udała się do pałacu, powstrzymując wzbierające w jej oczach łzy. Czuła się naprawdę podle, choć przecież wiedziała, że nie ona tu zawiniła. A może jednak? Przecież pozwalała mu trzymać się za rękę, założyć naszyjnik, nie przeszkadzało jej, że wciąż na nią patrzy. Z drugiej strony myślała jednak, że Alexander interpretuje te gesty tak samo jak ona - jako oznaki przyjaźni. Na samą myśl, że przez swoją nieuwagę mogła zachęcić go do pocałunku, który w dużym stopniu przekreślał relację, jaką nawiązali przez te kilka dni, ołowiana pięść żalu ściskała jej serce. Nie miała pojęcia jak wytłumaczy to zdarzenie Kristoffowi, bo wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła utrzymywać tego przed nim w tajemnicy. Czar prysł. Mimo całej swojej magii i niezwykłości, Iberia stawała się dla Anny coraz bardziej uciążliwym przekleństwem. Cichaczem przemknęła przez pałacowe korytarze, chcąc jak najszybciej schronić się przed księciem, który z pewnością już podążał jej śladem. Nim jednak wpadła do komnaty, zorientowała się, że Elsa z pewnością z miejsca odkryje, że coś jest nie tak. Całe ciało Anny było teraz jedną wielką paniką. Co jej powie? "Właśnie pocałował mnie przystojny książę Iberii, lecz ja uciekłam, ponieważ kocham prostego handlarza lodu, o czym jeszcze ci nie powiedziałam, bo sama nie jestem jeszcze pewna swoich uczuć i nie wiem jak na to zareagujesz?" Niemal parsknęła desperackim śmiechem. Postanowiła, że będzie zachowywać się najnormalniej jak potrafi, a gdy już ochłonie, wszystko jej opowie. - Już jestem! - zaanonsowała głosem wyższym o przynajmniej dwie tonacje, przekraczając próg i przy okazji mało się o niego nie potykając. Wejście godne uosobienia siły spokoju. Przez chwilę szukała wzrokiem Elsy. Spodziewała się, że jej siostra znów będzie odpisywać na jakieś nudne listy, gdyż na biurku leżały rozwinięte zwoje pergaminu, a także kałamarz i pióro. Zastała ją jednak stojącą przy oknie, opierającą się biodrem o krawędź parapetu i podziwiającą panoramę miasta z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie zauważyła pojawienia się Anny. Dopiero gdy księżniczka stanęła obok niej, oderwała wzrok od sobie tylko znanego punktu na horyzoncie. - Och, Anna, wróciłaś - powiedziała z uśmiechem, wyrwana z transu. - Jak było? - Świetnie, naprawdę! - odparła, siląc się na szczery entuzjazm. Niemal czuła, jak przygniatają ją zdarzenia sprzed kilkunastu minut, z każdym słowem pragnąc zdradzić swoją obecność, rozstrajając skutecznie struny jej głosu. - Przedstawienie rozbawiło mnie do łez, a nawet udało mi się poznać jego autora. Potem poszliśmy na targ, żałuj, że cię tam nie było! - wykrzyknęła, lecz i to nie natchnęło tego zdania zwykłym dla niej entuzjazmem. Wiedziała, że normalnie skakałaby już dookoła Elsy zasypując ją tonami niezbędnych informacji, śmiejąc się i wygłupiając, lecz teraz nie potrafiła się do tego zmusić, zbytnio otoczona myślami, które obciążały jej beztroską duszę niczym ołowiana sztaba. Zamilkła więc, nie wiedząc, co bardziej mogło wydać się podejrzane: dalsza rozmowa czy też milczenie. - Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawiłaś - przyznała ciepło Elsa, omijając siostrę i zajmując miejsce na krześle przy biurku. Anna odwróciła się ku niej, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Jeszcze dziś rano nic nie uszłoby uwadze Elsy, lecz teraz jej myśli zdawały się być do tego stopnia czymś zaprzątnięte, że nie zauważała, iż Anna zachowuje się co najmniej podejrzanie. Przyjrzała się jej uważniej. Spojrzenie królowej co chwila uciekało od rzeczywistości, jakby myśli, które rozstrzygały się w jej głowie odciągały je od niej swą siłą. Migotało ono jednak od różnych znaczeń niczym zorza, nieświadomie grając delikatną mimiką Elsy. Raz wyglądała, jakby w skupieniu rozgrywała w myślach skomplikowaną partię szachów, by po kilku sekundach pogrążyć się w błogiej lekkości, i tak w kółko. - O czym myślisz? - spytała w końcu księżniczka, przerywając ciszę. - Hmm? Anna poczuła, jak gwałtownie zaczynają się w niej krzesać iskry gniewu. Poczuła, że ma już naprawdę dość dzisiejszego dnia, jej uczucia krwawiły, serce było ciężkie od skrywanego bólu, myśli spowijały czarne chmury, a do tego Elsa zachowywała się tak, jakby świadomie ją ignorowała. - Nie słuchasz mnie - powiedziała stanowczo, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. Elsa w końcu przeniosła na nią, całkowicie skupiony, spokojny wzrok. Zupełnie jakby ktoś, kto bawił się w jej głowie, zwyczajnie zasunął szuflady wszelkich myśli i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. Tak znakomicie potrafiła się opanować. Anna zawsze żałowała, że nie posiada podobnej zdolności, lecz teraz taka reakcja tylko dodatkowo ją wzburzyła. - Słucham cię. Widzę jednak, że stało się coś, co bardzo pragniesz zachować dla siebie, więc udaję, że tego nie widzę - wyjaśniła spokojnie. Najwyraźniej po raz kolejny nie doceniła spostrzegawczości Elsy, co jednak nie wyjaśniało takiego zachowania z jej strony. Bo przecież nie bujała w obłokach tylko dlatego, by Anna nie czuła się skrępowana. A zatem ona też chciała coś ukryć. Dlaczego? - Na rozmowie z Mercedes też nie słuchałaś moich spojrzeń - dodała, puszczając mimo uszu słowa siostry. Samolubnie odsuwała od siebie racjonalny głos mówiący, że przecież to ona pierwsza zaczęła mnożyć sekrety i swoimi oskarżeniami zniechęcać Elsę do dzielenia się z nią myślami. - O co ci chodzi? - spytała Elsa, ściągając brwi ku sobie. - Przecież wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. - Twoim czy Mercedes? Atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej nieznośna. Spojrzenie Elsy zaczęło tężeć niczym zamarzająca woda, przybierając zimny, surowy wyraz. Ten królewski wzrok potrafił każdego zniechęcić do jakiejkolwiek dyskusji, lecz Anna zdecydowanie rzuciła mu rękawicę, choć wyraźnie czuła, jak drży jej podbródek. Nie wiedziała czemu w ogóle poruszyła ten temat. Teraz pragnęła jedynie wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, nie zważając na konsekwencje. - Jeśli znowu chcesz mnożyć teorie spiskowe, to wysłuchałam ich już dosyć. Za tydzień wypływamy w drogę powrotną i zostawiamy to wszystko za sobą. - A co z twoją mocą? Tak bardzo pragnęłaś przecież znaleźć przyczynę jej wahań, a przez cały ten czas nie zrobiłaś nic! Siedziałaś tylko cicho w komnacie i cieszyłaś się, że możesz odpocząć od obowiązków! W tej chwili lód zaczął pokrywać stół w miejscu, gdzie spoczywały dłonie Elsy, jakby cały czas tylko czekał na zaproszenie. - Co w takim razie miałam zrobić?! Oczywiście, że chciałam rozwiązać ten problem, lecz co mogłam zrobić, tak szczerze? Nic! Nie wiem gdzie jest to tajemnicze "coś", o którym mówił Bazaltar, nie mam pojęcia jak miałabym je zniszczyć, nie umiem nawet przewidzieć, kiedy moja moc po raz kolejny zapragnie sobie ze mnie zadrwić! - A mimo to nie chcesz mi uwierzyć, że w tym pałacu dzieje się coś złego! Elsa westchnęła ciężko, jakby wysłuchiwała argumentów upartego dziecka. - Ponieważ myślę racjonalnie i nie wierzę, że coś nam tu zagraża. Już miała jej powiedzieć o dziwnych snach admirała Fredriksena, o spalonym imieniu w rodowej księdze, nocnych spacerach księcia Rubéna i tatuażu Rafaela, lecz gniew i bunt, jakie rozgorzały w sercu księżniczki kazały jej zachować to dla siebie. I tak by jej przecież nie uwierzyła, co w tej chwili bardziej podsycało w niej gniew, niż żal. - W takim razie już nie będę ci więcej mącić w twoich żelaznych przekonaniach. - Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania